The practice of hanging paper on walls has long been observed, and has progressed through a large number of devices intended to simplify and increase the speed and efficiency of paper hanging. Hanging paper essentially consists of extracting a measured length of wallpaper from a roll. The has a pattern or design on the front surface and is typically blank on the back surface. A paste, used to affix the wallpaper to the wall, is applied to the back surface. The length of paper is then applied to the wall, the paste covered side against the surface of the wall.
Different devices have been developed for the different steps in the procedure, some devices combining multiple, or even all of the steps. However, the present device is concerned with the preparation of a length of paper, that is, applying paste to the back surface of a length of wallpaper.
Traditionally, a measured length of paper is cut from a roll, placed pattern side down on a flat surface, the back surface coated with paste using a hand wielded brush. The obvious advantages to this approach is its simplicity and cost effectiveness. There are, however, major drawbacks. Specifically, the paste is very difficult to apply uniformly and of a specific thickness. This procedure is also very time-consuming and can create a mess requiring further time spent in cleaning. A further approach to applying paste to wallpaper is the use of a paste tray through which the paper can be pulled. This can become very messy, and uniform application of paste is very difficult. Also, both sides of the paper are often covered by the paste.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for applying paste to wallpaper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which applies a uniform coating of paste to wallpaper.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which may be adjusted to apply a desired thickness of paste to wallpaper.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for application of paste to wallpaper which is simple to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for application of paste to wallpaper which is inexpensive to produce.